Por favor regresa
by fate.izumi
Summary: Nanoha y Fate terminaron, sin embargo la mejor amiga de las dos, Hayate Yagami tiene un plan. Una historia llena de romance y bastante humor.
1. ¡El concierto!

_**Nota: Este fic contiene una que otra palabra fuerte, **__**pocas**__** en sí, sólo las usaré para enfatizar la molestia de Hayate. ¡Gracias! ¡Disfrútenlo!**_

¡Hola! Mi nombre es Hayate Yagami. Soy sexy, alta, 90-30-90 y rubia… Naah, solo bromeaba. ¿Saben? Debería estar estudiando para un examen. ¡Pero tenía que escribir esto! Sí o sí. En fin, les contaré una historia bien chistosa ¿Ya? No, no es chistosa, o ¿Si? Ni idea, dejen les cuento como es el comienzo.

Tengo otros amigos, obviamente no soy una antisocial del demonio, pero de todos ellos, dos son mis mejores amigas: Nanoha Takamachi y Fate Testarossa Harlaown. Ellas pues… son pareja ¿O eran? ¡Quiero que vuelvan! Pero ya no se puede hacer nada ¡Demonios! Les cuento, Nanoha y Fate terminaron en buenos términos, sin embargo me jode, me llega que sean tan estúpidas para no querer seguir luchando por su relación. Lo que pasa es que hubieron unos problemillas y puta madre aff, en fin esto no es un diario sino empezaría con un "Querido diario" y esas idioteces. Esperen voy a ordenar mis ideas… Nunca las pude ordenar, menos ahora así que ustedes ven como me entienden por que naah, no las ordenaré. Aww que lindos me entienden. Les regalaré una galletita para perritos al terminar esto.

…

…

…

…

…

…

Lamento la demora ¡Estaba viendo la novela! Bueno, les seguía contando, a mi me gustaba Fate, es más, si yo no hubiera respetado sus sentimientos ni los de Nanoha, fácil que me habría aprovechado de ella. ¿Por qué no lo hice? Lo que sentía por Fate era solo un gusto ¿Captan? En cambio, lo que Fate y Nanoha sintieron, sienten y sé que sentirán es amor. ¡Lo sé! Son un par de estúpidas en fin, les contaré lo que sucede.

Nosotras tres estudiamos juntas, vamos juntas en el bus y almorzamos juntas. Inclusive Nanoha levantó el rostro mirando al techo una vez y Fate tuvo que aguantarse para no besarla… ¡Duh! Lo hubieras hecho so pedazo de rubia idiota. Una vez Fate y Nanoha se encontraron solas en el baño… ¡Tenían la oportunidad de darse un súper señor beso con lengua incluida! ¿Lo hicieron? ¡No! Se miraron y salieron… Me estoy empezando a cansar de esto y créanme que voy a buscar una forma para hacer que ellas regresen… (Que suene la risa malévola ésa, creo que era 'bwahaha').

* * *

**Por favor regresa.**

**Capítulo I: ¡El concierto!**

* * *

_Día 1: Hacer que se den la manito (sii!)_

"Estamos en clase, Nanoha y Fate se sientan juntas – Hayate las mira de reojo mientras toma notas - ¿Cómo puedo hacer que se den la manito? ¿El truco de la caída de libros? Muy clásico ¿No? Mmh, entonces… ¿Cómo?"

Mientras pensaba la joven de ojos azules miraba al techo y con la mano que tenía libre se mordía las uñas.

"¿Qué pasará hoy en la "Usurpadora"? – Se preguntó - ¡Aff! – Sacudió su cabeza de lado a lado. - ¿Y qué tal si…? mmh… - Revisó su celular, había recibido un mensaje. - ¡Brillante!"

Un concierto, Fate iba a tocar como segunda guitarra. Una excelente oportunidad.

Hayate tomó un borrador de un compañero de al lado sin pedir permiso y borró _"Día 1: Hacer que se den la manito (sii!)"_. Tiró el borrador y no dio las gracias.

Rompió parte de la hoja de otro compañero y escribió una nota para toda el aula.

"_Miren, yo su comandante. ¡Lo seré algún día! Bueno queridos lacayos, Chrono, el hermano de Fate, me ha enviado un mensaje diciendo que Fate va a tocar mañana viernes en la noche, así que todos van. Tienen enteadas libres! Sólo paguen 15 dólares al entrar :D"_

"Hayate…" – Escuchó.

La joven rubia de ojos rojos se acercó a ella.

"¿Qué pasa Fate-chan?" – Preguntó de manera inocente.

"Mañana tocaré, y me preguntaba si querías ir."

Hayate rodó los ojos.

"Obvio, Chrono me envió el mensaje e invité a toda el aula."

"¿Toda el aula?" – La rubia levantó una ceja con duda.

"¿Está mal?" – Preguntó Hayate.

"Demonios." – Respondió entre dientes la joven de ojos rojos.

"Bueno, - Cambió de cara – ¿Invitarás a Nanoha?"

"Claro." – Respondió Fate con una sonrisa.

"Y… crees que pase bueno, ya sabes ¿Algo?"

"¿Huh? Hayate ¿Segura que has desayunado?"

"Fate, para serte honesta, desayuné alitas de pollo, deliciosas por cierto – Susurró Hayate ante el rostro de sorpresa de Fate – Y bueno, ya veré como hago para mañana."

"¿Disculpa?" – Preguntó Fate.

"Nada, nada." – Respondió Hayate ante la pregunta de Testarossa.

"Brownies con marihuana – Pensó Hayate mientras miraba babosa a Nanoha quien leía un libro de 'Harry Potter' – Y una pisca de ron."

"Hayate…" – Llamaba Fate con paciencia.

"¿Dime?" – Preguntó Hayate con una sonrisa.

"¿Crees que eso atraiga a Nanoha?"

Hayate giró su mirada hacia Fate.

"¿Qué acabas de decir?"

"Si eso… bueno… le parezca rudo o genial a Nanoha…"

Hayate suspiró.

"Mira Fate-chan… Nanoha-chan muere por ti."

"No es cierto" – Replicó Fate.

"Aiins. Ya veremos."

Hayate tomó su mochila, se despidió del aula y fue hacia su casa.

* * *

El humo del cigarro hizo que Hayate despertará del sueño que tenía, con un brownie con marihuana, hecho por ella misma, en la mano; esperó a Nanoha quien aún no llegaba.

**-Flashback-**

"¡Signum!"

"¿Hayate?" –Preguntó la aludida.

"¡La misma! – Sonrió - ¿Dónde consigo marihuana?"

"¡¿QUÉ?" – Exclamó Signum.

"Marihuana, es que no es para mí, ni para consumir es sólo para hacer que Nanoha se… bueno ponga _high_ sin que ella lo sepa, una broma."

"¡No permitiré eso Hayate!" – Se dio la vuelta.

"Demonios, sólo me queda una sola persona que también desea el bien de su hermanita…"

**-Fin del Flashback-**

Así es, recurrió a Chrono Harlaown, accedió y en un par de minutos consiguió lo que Hayate quería. No sabía como funcionaría pero sí que iba a ser algo grande.

"¡Hola Hayate-chan!" – Exclamó la joven Nanoha.

"Ara, ara… ¿Y por qué estás vestida así? – Se le acercó al oído - ¿Vas a coquetearle a Fate-chan?"

Nanoha se ruborizó de un momento a otro y saltó.

"¡No!... ¿Crees que le guste?" – Preguntó inocente.

"¡Jajaja!" – Estalló en risas Yagami.

Ahora entendía porque Nanoha estaba vestida con una blusa manga cero escotada y un pantalón de cuero pegado. Ni hablar de su cabello suelto, estaba extremadamente sexy, inclusive para Hayate.

"Sólo he traído un poco de papel higiénico…" – Dijo Hayate.

"¿Para qué lo necesitas?" – Preguntó Nanoha.

"¡Para toda la sangre que derramará Fate-chan por la nariz al verte mujer!"

"¡Hayate-chan basta!" – Exclamó sonrojada Nanoha.

"¿Chicas?" – Dijo otra voz.

Hayate giró y sonrió de una manera siniestra, por otro lado Nanoha al ver quien era bajó la mirada y se sonrojó.

"¡Animal!" – Exclamó Hayate dejando de ocultar a Nanoha.

"Whoa…" – Susurró Fate sorprendida.

Hayate sonrió al ver a Fate con los ojos súper abiertos mirando a Nanoha.

"¡Le encantó!" – Exclamó la joven Yagami y se fue corriendo dejando en las manos de Nanoha el dichoso brownie.

"E-Estas – Empezó Fate – mu-muy deslum-brante."

Nanoha se sonrojó y dio un mordisco al brownie para no mostrar su vergüenza.

"¿De verdad lo crees?" – Preguntó inocente.

"Claro que sí, - Fate se acercó un poco más – En sí siempre lo estás."

Nanoha bajó de nuevo la mirada dándole otro mordisco al dulce.

"Nanoha… mira… - Fate aclaró la garganta – yo…"

"Fate-chan, creo que esta cosa tiene algo." – Dijo Nanoha mientras abría y cerraba los ojos como si estuviera ebria.

"¿Estás bien Nanoha?" – Preguntó Fate tomando a Nanoha entre sus brazos cuando ella perdió el equilibrio.

"S-si, no."

"¿Huh?" – Preguntó la rubia.

"No lo sé, ¿Podemos ir a un lugar a solas?"

"Claro, creo que Hayate tiene la llave del único cuarto en todo este local."

Exacto. Era el local de la familia Yagami.

Fate cargó a Nanoha quien aún masticaba el postre.

"¿Hayate? – Llamó Fate por celular - ¿Dónde estás?"

"¡Detrás de ti!"

"¡Wa!" – Exclamó al verla parada.

"¿Qué necesitas?" – Preguntó victoriosa.

"Llévame al cuarto que tienes por favor." – Pidió Fate.

"¿Qué sucedió?"- Fingió inocencia.

"No sé Hayate, por ahora quiero llevarla a dormir."

"¡Pero si está despierta!"

Nanoha estaba cantando el opening de "Candy, candy".

"Pero no está bien." – Insistió Fate.

"Vale, ven es por aquí."

"¡Puedo volar!" – Exclamó Nanoha.

"Nanoha-chan… ¡Dios mío!" – Hayate sonrió para sí.

Hayate lo tenía todo planeado, sabía que Nanoha iba a reaccionar así entonces preparó la única habitación con una cama suave, aire acondicionado y música. Ella sabía que no iba a a estar todo el rato y para saber lo que pasaba puso una vídeo cámara y habló con el grupo de Fate, conociéndola tan bien como la conoce, sabía que se iba a quedar con Nanoha hasta que se recupere. Si pasaba algo en el proceso no iba a ser culpa de ella (Hayate).

"Ya mira – Paró frente a la habitación. – Está es la llave – Se la dio en la mano – Les avisaré a los de tu grupo que no irás."

Fate sonrió.

"Gracias Hayate."

Hayate ayudó a abrir la puerta y se fue por donde vino con una sonrisa en sus labios.

Fate entró y acostó a Nanoha, luego cerró la puerta con llave y se sentó al lado de Nanoha quien dormía.

"Pequeña tonta." – Dijo mientras acariciaba el rostro de su amada.

"¿Fate-chan?" – Despertó.

"Lo lamento, ¿Te desperté?" – Preguntó Fate.

"No, es solo que… acabo de darme cuenta que estamos tu y yo solas."

Nanoha se acercó a Fate cautelosamente.

Fate se sonrojó y dio u paso atrás.

"¿Porqué huyes de mi Fate-chan?" – Preguntó mientras se quitaba la blusa.

"¡Demonios!" – Fate se tropezó y cayó sentada en el piso.

"No me puedes decir que no te gusta mi cuerpo, es más, ¿Recuerdas lo que me decías en la cama?" – Bajó de la cama y se sentó en Fate.

"Nanoha…" – Dijo ruborizada.

"Fate-chan, vamos." – Dijo mientras bajaba la cremallera del pantalón de Fate.

"¡No! – Exclamó – Nanoha… - Sacudió su cabeza – No estás bien."

"Claro que…" – No llegó a terminar la frase, se quedó dormida en el pecho de Fate.

Fate parpadeó y la cargó nuevamente y la acostó en la cama.

"Te amo tanto que no me aprovecharía de ti en ese estado." – Dijo mientras acariciaba los cabellos de Nanoha.

La noche pasó y Fate se había quedado dormida al lado de Nanoha, ella por otro lado se acurrucó en su pecho como solían dormir ellas dos.

La mañana llegó y Nanoha despertó, al ver a Fate tan cerca suyo se sonrojó, la rubia aún dormía. Nanoha giró al otro lado tratando de recordar lo sucedido anoche.

"¿Nanoha? – Preguntó Fate - ¿Estás bien ahora?"

"¿Ahora?" – Preguntó la joven.

"Ayer al parecer te cayó mal algo, y te traje aquí para cuidarte."

"Espera, quieres decir que tu y yo…"

"No, no – Aclaró Fate – No pasó nada. Tranquila…"

"Uhm… - Hubo silencio – Lamento que no tocarás por culpa mía…"

"Siempre estarás primero para mí." – Terminó Fate.

* * *

"¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! – Exclamó Hayate poniendo stop a la cinta de video. - ¡Estúpidaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaas!"

**-Fin del primer capítulo-**

* * *

**Notas del autor:**

¡Hola! Sí, este es un nuevo fic, espero les haya gustado, ahora que tengo más tiempo trataré de continuar los otros, no se preocupen, también este que al parecer serán un par de capítulos más aún no estoy segura, ¡En fin! ¡Gracias por leer!


	2. Flashback Primera Parte

"¿Huh? ¿Ahorita? – Preguntó Hayate a la persona que tenía al teléfono. - ¡Ok! ¡Vamos! Tenemos que pensar en algo."

* * *

**Por Favor regresa**

**Capítulo II: Flashback (Parte 1)**

* * *

"¡Chrono Harlaown!" – Exclamó Hayate al ver a joven de cabello negro bajando de su auto.

"¡Hayate Yagami! – Exclamó Chrono sonriendo. - ¡No nos vemos desde el día en que me entere que Fate y Nanoha habían terminado!"

Hayate paró en seco.

"Ese día…" – Miró Hayate con desprecio.

**-Flashback-**

_**KNOCK KNOCK**_

"¡Hayate abre la puerta!" – Exclamó Signum en la bañera con patito en mano.

"Ya voy, ya voy…"

"¡¿Qué?" – Preguntó Signum

"¡QUE YA VOY! – Exclamó Hayate en la puerta. – Sorda de mierda…"

"¡Te escuché!" – Inquirió Signum molesta.

"¡AHH PÚDRETE!" - Hayate abrió la puerta de golpe y observó sorprendida a su visitante.

"¿Por qué no me habías dicho que mi hermana y Nanoha habían terminado?"

"¿Hola no?" – Dijo Hayate frunciendo el ceño.

"¡Hola! – Entró a la casa de Hayate. - ¿Qué pasó entre ellas?"

"¿Puedo pasar a tu casa?" – Contestó Hayate fastidiada.

"Lo siento, - Dijo sentándose. - ¿Y bien?"

"¡¿Puedo tomar asiento?" – Exclamó Hayate.

"¡CLARO QUE SI!" – Exclamó Signum.

"¡AH TU CÁLLATE!" – Gritó Hayate.

Chrono miró sorprendido a Hayate.

"¿Qué?" – Preguntó al ver que la castaña lo miraba con enojo.

"¡No me saludas, entras a mi casa y te sientas sin decir nada!"

"¿Ahora tienes modales Yagami?"

"¡Púdrete Harlaown!"

Se miraron con fuego en los ojos y luego Hayate suspiró.

"Creí que lo sabías, que Fate te lo había dicho."

"¡No! – Exclamó molesto – Me entere hace una hora."

"Y terminaron hace tres meses."

"¡Tienes que estar bromeando!" – Gritó Chrono.

"¡¿CHRONO HARLAOWN?" – Exclamó Signum.

"¡CÁLLATE!" – Gritaron Hayate y Chrono en unísono.

"¡Los jóvenes de hoy en día son irrespetuosos!" – Respondió Signum.

Hayate suspiró.

"Desde que Shamal se fue de viaje con Vita y Zafira se la pasa así."

"¿Al borde de la locura?" – Inquirió Chrono.

"Exacto."

Hubo un minuto de silencio.

"Recién he llegado de mi luna de miel, y encontré a una Fate muy deprimida y…"

"¿Amy y tu ya hicieron cositas?" – Preguntó Hayate maliciosa.

"¡No te interesa!"

Esperaron un comentario de Signum pero no escucharon nada.

"El asunto, - Chrono empezó. – Es que cuando vi a mi hermana así, ella tan solo me dijo 'Nanoha y yo ya no estamos.' – Imitó la voz de Fate. – Entonces traté de conseguir que me dijera el porqué pero no respondió."

Hayate suspiró nuevamente.

"Tuvieron una pelea, y Nanoha estaba demasiado 'emo', Fate la mandó al demonio y terminaron diciendo cosas como '¡No te aguanto!' o '¡No te quiero volver a ver!' y cosas por el estilo.

Chrono la miró pensativo por un minuto.

"Fate es una impulsiva del demonio y Nanoha pues, demasiado emocional."

"¡El equilibrio perfecto!" – Exclamó Hayate.

"Pero no hicieron química en ése momento."

Hayate miró al piso.

Chrono tenía razón, sus peleas eran intensas y al parecer esta dio por terminada una relación de dos años y medio.

"Fate estaba furiosa por el comportamiento de Nanoha, le llegaba y como sabes, cuando tu hermana se enfurece pues, es feo, y en esa época tenía peligro de úlcera así que con más razón le molestaba que Nanoha fuera tan… bueno… así…"

"Fate es estúpida, piensa en ella nomás, debería dejar de ser tan egoísta y empezar a pensar en que no todo gira a su alrededor y-"

"Fate lo sabe. – Interrumpió Hayate. – Pero recapacitó muy tarde. Ya habían terminado."

"¿Y Nanoha?"

"Fue terrible con ella, - Siguió Hayate. – Nanoha… Esta aún deprimida…"

"Y Fate también."

"Pero en Nanoha todo es más intenso."

**-Fin del Flashback-**

"¿Cuándo piensan regresar?" – Preguntó Chrono tomando una soda.

"Van a seguir así por mucho tiempo." – Contestó Hayate comiendo papitas fritas.

"¿Tenemos que actuar?"

"¿Es que acaso no recuerdas todo lo que pasamos para que estén juntas?"

Chrono suspiró.

"Claro que sí…"

**-Flashback-**

"¡Chrono! – Exclamó Hayate entrando al salón de clases del alumno de último grado. - ¡Big news!"

"¿A Nanoha le gusta Fate?" – Sonrió.

Hayate lo miró sonriendo.

"Y a Fate le gusta Nanoha."

"¿Te lo dijo?" – Preguntó el joven.

"Obviamente. ¿Y a ti Fate?"

"¡Es mi hermana!"

Ambos rieron. Por fin las dos jóvenes habían admitido que se gustaban, aunque ninguna de las dos sabía que eran correspondidas.

"Tenemos que hacer algo." – Susurró Hayate.

"¿Tenemos?" – Preguntó Chrono fastidiado.

"¡Sí! Ambas se gustan y tenemos que buscar un momento en que expongan sus sentimientos."

Chrono tomó aire.

"¿TENEMOS?"

"¡Con un demonio Chrono! – Exclamó Hayate molesta – Solo las juntamos a solas y ya."

Chrono pensó.

"Vale, - Tomó su mochila. – pero que sea pronto."

"¡Sí, sí…! – Respondió Hayate sacudiendo su mano. - ¡Pero después de la novela de las 3! – Chrono la miró confundido. - ¡Los ricos también lloran! – Chrono la miró asqueado. - ¡Agh! ¡Hombres!"

"Mi hermana es mujer y no ve novelas." – Replicó saliendo del aula.

"¡Tu hermana es rara!"

"¡Nanoha tampoco ve novelas!" – Contestó saliendo por el pasillo.

"Son unos bichos raros." – Murmuró Hayate.

Hayate salió del aula y se dirigió a su casa.

"Es momento de empezar a elaborar el plan de ataque." – Susurró para sí misma.

"¿Hayate?" – Preguntó Chrono con una ceja alzada.

Hayate lo miró.

"¿Hace cuanto llevas ahí?" – Le preguntó la castaña tomando jugo.

"Vine hace cinco minutos." – Le respondió el joven sentando en la sala de Yagami.

"¡Ah! ¡Fuck! Sorry, de verdad lo había olvidado."

Chrono suspiró.

"Eres demasiado distraída." – Contestó Vita.

Chrono y Hayate la miraron en silencio.

Acto seguido, Hayate la tomó de las coletas y la arrastró hacia su habitación mientras Chrono aplaudía la acción de Hayate Yagami.

"Bueno, - Aclaró la voz Harlaown. – Fate irá esta noche a dar un paseo por el parque."

"¡Quieres que ella y Nanoha se encuentren! ¿No? – Chrono asintió. – Very clever my friend."

"Tu inglés es malo." – Contestó Chrono parándose.

"¿A dónde va?" – Preguntó Hayate ignorando el comentario de Chrono Harlaown.

"A la plaza, llama a Nanoha, - Tomó su abrigo. – nos vemos al frente de la cafetería de los padres de Nanoha a las siete."

"¡Son las cinco!"

"¿Qué esperas?" – Imitó Harlaown la voz de Yagami.

Hayate bufó.

"¿A dónde le digo a Nanoha que vaya?"

Chrono pensó.

"En la fuente a las ocho."

Hayate asintió aburrida.

"Me voy a bañar." – Se dio la vuelta cansada.

"¡Con agua!" – Exclamó Chrono.

Hayate giró y le mostró el dedo medio, Chrono rió y se fue.

Eran las siete de la noche y Chrono le había pedido a su hermana que lo espere a las ocho en la fuente.

Chrono miró su reloj fastidiado por la tardanza de Yagami.

"Tuve que prepararle la cena a Vita no abuses." – Murmuró Hayate mirando cansada a Chrono.

"Te perdono por que Shamal cocina horrible. – Hayate asintió. – Tomé algunas cosas de mi mamá para espiarlas mejor."

Hayate levantó la ceja.

"Yo también algunas cosas de Signum." – Apuntó a su morral.

Ambos sonrieron y se escondieron en unos arbustos cerca de la fuente.

Hayate sacó unos sensores para ampliar el sonido, colocó uno en su oreja y el otro se lo dio a Chrono. El muchacho sacó dos pares de binoculares cuya visión era de larga distancia, unos parlantes para poder escuchar mejor lo que iban a decir su hermana y Nanoha, pero no los llegaron a usar gracias a los sensores que Hayate había llevado.

Sacaron algunos snacks como Doritos, Cheetos, sodas, y una radio para ir pasando el tiempo a la espera de la pareja.

Finalmente marcaron las ocho, y ambos usaron los binoculares para percatarse que Fate ya había llegado.

Hayate tomó su celular a punto de llamar a Nanoha, pero de pronto ella se presentó.

Al ver a Fate frente a ella su rostro se tornó del tono más rosa que su piel podía darle.

Fate levantó la cabeza y se topó con la mirada avergonzada de Nanoha. Fate sonrió y la miró con cariño. Amaba esa expresión en Nanoha. Fate cerró la tapa de su celular y se acercó a Nanoha.

"¿Qué haces aquí?" – Preguntó Nanoha nerviosa.

Fate rió.

"¿Hola?"

Nanoha tragó saliva.

"Ho-hola, F-Fate-chan."

Fate volvió a reír.

"Hola Nanoha."

Nanoha volvió a sonrojarse.

"Hayate-chan dijo que iba a venir." - Contestó Nanoha sonrojada.

Fate alzó una ceja.

"Ese mapache metiche…" – Dijo Fate mientras dirigía su mirada hacia los arbustos.

Hayate y Chrono empezaron a sudar.

Fate volvió a mirar a Nanoha y la guió hacia las bancas que se encontraban cerca.

Hayate y Chrono se agacharon, mientras escuchaban a Nanoha y a Fate conversar sobre la escuela y sus futuras carreras, los dos pensaron en prender la radio, pero abandonaron esa posibilidad y se aburrieron escuchando eso, hasta que…

"¡Un mensaje de mi mamá!" – Exclamó Nanoha.

"¿Qué dice?" – Preguntó Fate.

"Están aquí, quieren que les de el encuentro."

Un minuto de silencio.

"Te llevo." – Finalmente dijo Fate.

"Nop, no es necesario." – Se levantó y besó la frente de Fate.

Fate sonrió y tomó la mano de Nanoha.

Nanoha notó el gesto de la rubia y se sonrojó.

Fate mordió sus labios.

"Nanoha…yo…" – Dijo Fate mientras se acercaba más a Nanoha. Y ella la escuchaba esperanzada.

"¡Nanoha Takamachi!" – Exclamó una voz.

Las dos jóvenes pararon en seco.

Hayate y Chrono se quitaron los sensores fastidiados por el grito.

"¡Mamá!" – Respondió Nanoha automáticamente.

"¿Nanoha?" – Preguntó la voz.

"¡Maldición!" – Susurró Fate.

Nanoha pasó saliva.

"Aquí mamá…"

"¡Hija! – Miró a Fate. - ¡Hola Fate-chan!"

Fate sonrió lo mejor que pudo.

"Señora Takamachi." – Saludó.

"Creí que te encontrarías con Hayate." – Dijo la señora.

"Y yo con Chrono." – Susurró.

Hayate se quitó el sensor, saltó y actuó.

"¡Nanoha-chan! – Decía agitada, según ella. – Lamento la demora, yo…"

"¡Fate! – Exclamó Chrono, su hermana le devolvió una mirada de complicidad. Se había dado cuenta. – Hermana, estaba con Amy, pasó el tiempo y…"

"¿Porqué están llenas de pasto y tierra?" – Preguntó la mamá de Nanoha.

"Busted." – Susurró Fate.

Nanoha no comprendió lo que dijo Fate y lo ignoró.

Hayate y Chrono pasaron saliva… _Sonoramente_.

"Bueno hija, vamos. – Jaló el brazo de su hija. - ¡Hasta luego chicos!"

"¡Hasta luego!" – Respondieron Chrono y Hayate.

"Hasta luego…" – Susurró Fate.

"Hasta luego…" – Susurró también Nanoha soltando la mano de Fate.

Fate frunció los labios y la dejó ir.

Una mirada triste de Nanoha se dejó ver por última vez.

Hayate y Chrono corrieron a los arbustos y tomaron sus cosas.

Fate los siguió lentamente.

"¿Estás sorda?" – Preguntó Fate al ver los sensores de Hayate.

"¡Nah! Pero Signum los usa para ver tele por la noche, seguro los debe estar buscando." – Respondió Hayate, ya que la dueña por esas horas utilizaba los sensores.

"¿Ahora están aliados para ayudarme?" – Preguntó Fate mirando a su hermano.

"También le gustas a Nanoha. – Respondió guardando los binoculares. - ¿Crees que mamá se de cuenta que los tomé?" – Señaló a los binoculares.

"No creo, - Respondió a la primera afirmación de Chrono, - Y sí, seguro que mamá se dará cuenta."

"¡Demonios!" – Exclamó Chrono asustado por la segunda respuesta.

"¡Le gustas! – Exclamó Hayate. - ¡Me lo ha dicho!"

Fate rodó los ojos.

"¡Ya basta!" – Exclamó dándose la vuelta.

"¿Te vas?" – Preguntaron los espías.

"Voy a tomar una soda nos vemos luego." – Se despidió con una mano alzada.

Chrono y Hayate se miraron.

"¡Maldición! – Exclamaron furiosos por su misión fallada.

**-Fin del Flashback y fin de la primera parte del Segundo capítulo-**

* * *

***Busted:** No hay traducción exacta pero en éste contexto se usaría como un "Los atraparon." ya que hablamos de Chrono y Hayate xD.

* * *

**Notas del autor**

Uhm… "Flashback" será mostrado en dos partes xD Sí Chrono y Hayate se aliaron, pero Fate no cree lo que ellos le dicen xD Ya vendrá el próximo capítulo x3

¡Gracias por leer!

¡Hasta mi próxima actualización!


	3. Flashback Segunda Parte

"¿Porqué demora tanto Amy?" – Preguntó Hayate resbalándose en el asiento del restaurant.

"Yagami estás en un lugar público, compórtate." – Contestó Chrono sin fastidio.

"Dile que se apure."

"Está haciendo unos trámites en el banco."

"Vaya…"

"¿Qué?" – Preguntó el joven.

"Sí que están viejos…"

"¿Ah?"

"Se casaron…"

"¿Y? Seguimos en la universidad."

"No estoy vieja Yagami."

Hayate empezó a sudar frío al escuchar la voz de Amy detrás de ella."

Chrono sonrió con malicia. Pero esa malicia que te da miedo y empiezas a temblar.

"¡No para nada! – Exclamó Hayate metiendo una cucharada gigante de arroz en su boca. - ¡Eres linda y joven!"

"No hables con la boca llena…"

"¡Sí señor!"

"En fin, - Habló Chrono. – estamos reunidos por una sola cosa."

Amy arqueó la ceja.

"Ah no, no, no , no, no, ya sufrimos demasiado esa vez…"

"¡Pero Amy!" – Gimió Hayate.

"¡Pero tus calzones!"

* * *

**Por Favor regresa**

**Capítulo II: Flashback (Parte II)**

* * *

"¡Ouch!" – Gritó la castaña menor al sentir el golpe de las llaves de Amy chocar contra su cabeza.

"¡No pienso volver a ayudarlos!"

"¿Acaso fue tan malo amor?"

Amy miró a Chrono molesta.

"¿Quieres que te refresque la memoria?"

**-Flashback-**

"¡Ouch! – Exclamó Chrono - ¡Eso dolió Amy!"

"¡No es para menos par de tarados!"

Hayate estaba inconsciente en el suelo luego del tsukkomi de Amy.

"¿Cómo se les ocurre espiarlas?"

"¡A mi defensa! – Hayate se levantó con un chinchón gigante en su cabeza. - ¡Lo hacíamos para estar preparados y no caer en una situación incómoda!"

"¿Qué situación incómoda?" – Preguntó Amy preparándose para golpearla.

Hayate pasó saliva.

_Las mujeres violentas de hoy en día…_

Suspiró.

"Qué tal si llegábamos de la nada y decíamos 'Hey ¿Cómo está la parejita?' ¿O algo por el estilo? ¿Eh? ¿Eh?"

Amy frunció el ceño y Hayate corrió detrás del mueble.

"¡Idiotas! Les preguntamos por separado y ya."

"¿Y si no nos quieren decir nada?" – Dijo Chrono poniendo una almohada para protegerse.

Amy suspiró.

"Simplemente con ustedes no se puede…"

Hayate y Chrono asomaron la cabeza.

"¿Qué quieren de mi?"

"¡Qué nos ayudes!" – Dijeron al unísono.

"¡Pero yo no tengo nada que ver!"

Hayate y Chrono trataron de manipularla con cara de cachorro (número 14).

"No."

"¡Pero!, Ok, mira, sólo acompáñanos en ésta misión."

"¿Espera misión?" – Preguntó Amy ante las palabras de Hayate.

"Hayate y yo hemos decidido que es la última que las ayudamos."

"¿Tan rápido se rinden…?"

…

…

…

…

…

"Somos cobardes…" – Respondió Hayate.

"Sí, ya me di cuenta."

…

…

…

"¿Nos ayudas o no?"

Amy suspiró.

"La primera y última."

"¡Yeeeeeeeeeee!" – Bailaba Yagami.

"Bien este es el plan…"

_**Al día siguiente…**_

"¡Tenemos que reunirnos en casa de Nanoha-chan!"

"¿Por qué es tan necesario eso Hayate?"

Hayate golpeó a Fate con un libro.

"¡Estúpida! ¡Tenemos el trabajo de ciencias!"

"Hayate-chan… Eso es dentro de tres meses…"

"¿Y A MI QUE EMPAREDADOS DE QUESO Y JAMÓN ME IMPORTA ESO?"

Fate se paró y tiró su mochila en la cabeza de Hayate.

Hayate trató de evadirla saltando de la carpeta pero terminó siendo brutalmente agredida por una mochila llena de cuadernos, libros y diccionarios en la espalda. La agredida trató de levantarse pero su agresora se lo impedía… Fate estaba sentada encima de Hayate…

"¡Quítate de encima viola mapaches!"

"¿Violarte a ti? ¡Jamás!"

"Apuesto a que Nanoha-chan si la violarías ¿No?"

Fate se levantó como un resorte mientras Nanoha escondía su rostro bajo el libro que estaba frente a ella.

"¡Y-yo jamás le haría daño!" – Se escuchó el grito de una rubia.

"No, pero apuesto a que la harías vibrar ¡Oh si nena!"

Y esas fueron las últimas palabras de Hayate Yagami… O eso quería todo el aula, pero lamentablemente sobrevivió milagrosamente a los golpes de Fate.

"¡Nos vemos a las siete en la casa de Nanoha-chan, en su cuarto!" – Exclamó una alegre y moreteada joven. ¡Oh! Era Hayate, lo siento no la reconocí.

"Hayate, creí que usaríamos la sala." – Dijo Fate.

"¡Tú te callas abusiva!"

"Hayate-chan… Lo que te hizo Fate-chan no estuvo bien, es cierto, pero… te pasaste de la línea." – Dijo Susuka.

"¡Claro apoyen a la rubia que está más buena que el pan francés!"

"¿Ah? ¡Eres de lo más conchuda! ¿A poco creíste que Fate no se ha controlado por mantenerte con vida?" – Cuestionó Arisa.

"¡Cállense no están invitadas!"

"Eso ya lo sabemos, lo has estado repitiendo durante tres horas y media." – Respondió Arisa molesta.

Hayate suspiró y las llamó aparte.

"No es por mala chicas."

"¿Sino?" – Preguntó Susuka.

Tomó aire.

"Quiero hacer que Nanoha y Fate se unan, ellas se gustan."

…

…

…

"¡Deja que ellas se las arreglen solas!" – Exclamó molesta la rubia.

"Estamos hablando de Nanoha y de Fate."

…

…

…

"Buena suerte." – Deseó Susuka saliendo del círculo.

Arisa posó su mano en el hombro de Hayate.

"La necesitarás."

Cuando Hayate giró vio a las dos jóvenes con las que estaba hablando meterse en una limusina, giró y busco a Nanoha y a Fate quienes la miraban confundidas.

Hizo una mueca. Iba a ser un trabajo muy duro.

"Bien chicas, - Dijo Hayate. – Nos vemos a las siete."

Se despidió y las dejó.

_¡Qué Fate la lleve! Yo no tenía que hacer todo… ¿Verdad?_

* * *

"¡Ya llegué Signum!" – Exclamó la castaña tirando la puerta de la entrada.

"¡Hayate! ¿Has visto mi vibrador?"

Hayate giró lentamente y miró a Signum.

"¿Tu qué?"

"Vibrador."

"Ok, - Tomó aire. - ¿Tu qué?"

"Vibrador."

Hayate pasó saliva nerviosa.

"Es esa cosa que tiene una forma recta y la usas para…"

"¿Ah? – Signum pensó un minuto. - ¡No! – Exclamó molesta apunto de golpear a Hayate. - ¡EL VIBRADOR PARA LA ESPALDA MALDITA PERVERTIDA!"

"¿Y A MI POR QUÉ CUERNOS ME PREGUNTAS?"

"¡POR QUE NO HAY NADIE MÁS A QUIEN PREGUNTARLE!"

"¡ERES UNA PELIROSA ESTÚPIDA!"

"¡Y TU UN MAPACHE VIOLA VIBRADORES!"

"¡QUE NO TENGO TU ESTÚPIDO CONSOLADOR!"

"¡NO HABLABA DE ESO!"

"¿Saben? – Dijo una nueva voz haciendo que ambas voltearan en esa dirección. – Son unas escandalosas. – Seguía Chrono Harlaown con Amy detrás de él completamente sonrojada. - ¡Las hemos escuchado desde hace diez cuadra en el auto!"

Hayate corrió a la cocina tomó la sartén y la lanzó en dirección a Chrono. El joven la esquivo ágilmente.

Signum por otro lado tomó el paraguas y se puso en guardia.

"Harlaown no me molestes y lárgate." – Dijo la más alta.

"Signum… - El joven tomó aire. - ¿No puedes sin tu vibrador?"

"¡Si serás!" – Exclamó Signum a punto de lanzarse encima del único varón en la habitación.

"¡Ya basta! – Gritó Amy exasperada. - ¡Dios santo! ¿No pueden hacer más escándalo?"

Hayate torció el gesto.

"Lo siento Amy, tienes razón…" – Dijo quitándose una olla de la cabeza.

"Cierto, hemos venido para hablar sobre ellas."

Signum levantó una ceja.

"¿De que hablan?"

"Fate y Nanoha se gustan y queremos juntarlas."

Signum repasó.

"Testarossa y Takamachi… - Miró a los jóvenes. – Buena suerte." – Deseó y se fue a su habitación.

"¿Por qué demonios todos nos desean buena suerte?" – Preguntó la menor dejando al lado una tapa que tenía como escudo.

"¿Karma?" – Preguntó Chrono sentándose.

Amy suspiró y siguió a su pareja.

"Bien, hoy a las seis y treinta en el árbol de Nanoha." – Dijo la castaña mayor.

"Sí, - Confirmó Hayate. – el asunto es que ya no podré llevar los amplificadores de Signum, hoy se los prestó a la vecina de al lado."

"¿Y eso porqué?" – Cuestionó Chrono.

Hayate levantó los hombros.

"Ahora también hace acciones de caridad."

"Uhmm… - Pensó Amy. – Creo que tenemos una posibilidad."

Los jóvenes prestaron atención.

"Chrono, tu mamá tiene unos intercomunicadores, la idea es que Hayate entre a la casa de Nanoha diciendo que llega para la reunión pero luego se va al recibir una 'llamada' ahí aprovecha y deja un intercomunicador prendido para que nosotros escuchemos lo que dicen."

Los jóvenes asintieron al mismo tiempo.

"¿Y quién me llamará?"

"Yo, -Contestó Amy. – Tu me das la señal cuando estés lista enviándome un mensaje de texto."

Hayate asintió.

"Comprendido.

"Llevaremos los mismos equipos entonces, sólo que ésta vez los intercomunicadores nos ayudarán." – Dijo Chrono confiado.

"Exacto, entonces nos vemos en más rato." – Amy se levantó y tomó su cartera.

"Nos vemos Yagami." – Dijo Chrono siguiendo a su novia.

"¡Ok! – La joven se levantó y observó todo el desorden luego que escuchó la puerta cerrarse. – Maldición…" – Empezó ordenando la olla con la tapa y sartén en la cocina para terminar con el paraguas de Signum.

* * *

Hayate inhaló y exhaló tres veces antes de tocar el timbre de la familia Takamachi. Presionó sus labios y se empinó para llegar al timbre.

"¡Hey! – Exclamó Nanoha sorprendida. - ¿Qué haces aquí tan temprano Hayate-chan? Son las seis y treinta." – Dijo mirando su reloj de muñeca.

"¿Acaso no puedo llegar más temprano?" – Dijo la castaña frunciendo el ceño.

"Ehh…¿Ok?"

…

…

"¿Me vas a dejar pasar?"

"¡Oh sí!, pasa Hayate-chan, perdona soy distraída."

"Ajá." – Hayate se abrió pasó y subió las escaleras.

Nanoha ladeó la cabeza y la siguió con una sonrisa.

Hayate ingresó rápidamente en la habitación de Nanoha, sacó el intercomunicador y lo ocultó detrás de unos peluches, miró el árbol detrás de la ventana de la dueña y sonrió.

_¡Nos podemos ocultar en los árboles!_ – Pensó animada.

"¿Hayate-chan?" – Preguntó Nanoha al ver la cara de mapache en Hayate.

La aludida sacudió su cabeza y sacó su celular para enviar un mensaje.

Nanoha ignoró el celular y tomó unos libros de su escritorio.

A los pocos minutos sonó el celular de Hayate, ella contestó y colgó.

"Nanoha-chan ya regreso, tengo algo que hacer."

"¡No demores Hayate-chan!"

"No te lo prometo." – Bajó las escaleras y abrió la puerta.

_**Pst. Pst.**_

Hayate escuchó el llamado de Chrono y se dirigió a los arbustos.

"¿Otra vez aquí?" – Preguntó dudosa.

Amy suspiró aburrida.

"¿Qué sugieres mapache?"

Hayate señaló el árbol.

"Además… tendríamos una vista directa a la habitación."

"Y mejoraría con los binoculares." – Contestó Chrono.

"Bla, bla, bla." – Cantó Amy.

Chrono se levantó y subió a las ramas con agilidad. Amy lo siguió con la misma agilidad y Hayate…. Pues… Luego de varios intentos (Caídas) logró subir.

"Bien, - Chrono sacó los binoculares. – Tomen… - Los repartió. – Y también hay comida. – Repartió los snacks. – Y… - Prendió el intercomunicador. – Todo listo."

"Fate T. Harlaown a las doce en punto." – Dijo Amy mirando hacia atrás.

"Roger." – Afirmó Chrono.

Hayate miró hacia la habitación de Nanoha esperando la entrada de Fate.

"¿Entró a la casa?" – Pregunto la mapache, digo, Hayate.

"Entró." – Afirmó Amy.

"Ejecutando la siguiente fase del plan, espiarlas." – Dijo Chrono.

"¿Saben? – Llamó Yagami. – Es estúpido que contestemos como si fuéramos espías."

…

"Chrono empezó." – Dijo Amy.

"¡No fue así!"

"¡SHHH! – Calló Hayate. – Luego peleamos, Fate acaba de entrar a la habitación."

Todos se juntaron, y esperaron… quince, treinta cuarenta minutos… Pero no hubo cambio."

"¿A quién e importa que van a estudiar o qué desean ser? ¿Por qué demonios no cambian de conversación?"

"Hayate, cállate."

"Amy, Yagami tiene razón, están diciendo lo mismo de la vez pasada."

Amy suspiró.

"Son estúpidas."

"Lo sabemos."

"Siento como si alguien nos estuviera mirando." – Dijo Nanoha atrayendo a todos.

Chrono, Hayate y Amy se movieron nerviosos hacia atrás al ver que la joven Takamachi se acercaba a la ventana.

"Nanoha, no digas eso." – Comentó Fate acercándose detrás de ella.

"No es que, - Giró Nanoha. – siento que nos miran."

Cuando se dieron cuenta estaban al frente de cada una, Nanoha bajó la cabeza algo nerviosa y Fate sonrió y la levantó con sus dos manos.

"¿Qué sucede?"

Nanoha oprimió sus labios.

"N-nada."

Fate rió.

"¿Te pongo nerviosa?"

"¡No! – Exclamó Nanoha. – Es solo que…"

Fate lamió sus labios y observó a Nanoha.

Nanoha por otro lado quedó hipnotizada por la mirada de Fate.

Sin darse cuenta ambas estaban aproximando sus rostros… Muy cerca… Los jóvenes en el árbol estaban mirando atentos como si miraran un partido de futbol esperando un gol.

"¿Qué demonios?" – Se escuchó debajo de los jóvenes.

Los tres bajaron la mirada y vieron a un Shiro muy molesto.

Acto seguido volvieron su mirada a la habitación y vieron que Momoko estaba en la habitación con galletas y leche.

Arrugaron sus narices y bajaron del árbol.

"Bien muchachos, ¿Qué hacen aquí?" - Cuestionó el padre.

Hayate suspiró.

"Estábamos comiendo snacks, - Señaló la bolsa. – pero terminamos subiendo al árbol en un juego de retos."

"¿Esperan que me crea eso?"

Chrono aclaró la garganta.

"Hablamos de Hayate Yagami señor."

Shiro suspiró, Chrono tenía razón, hablaban de Hayate Yagami.

Hayate se hizo la desentendida y pateó a Chrono.

El joven hizo una mueca y sonrió.

"Bueno, - Habló Hayate. – tengo que entrar, - Se despidió de Chrono y de Amy. – nos vemos."

Shiro miró a los jóvenes.

"¡No nos culpe!" – Exclamaron en unísono.

El patriarca Takamachi los dejó ir y entró a su hogar olvidando todo lo que había pasado. Ya que hablábamos de Hayate Yagami. ¿No?

**-Fin del Flashback-**

Amy suspiró.

"¿Y quieren volverlo a intentar?"

Chrono y Hayate se miraron.

"Tienes razón, - Asintió Chrono a lo que decía Hayate. – no podemos hacer nada, por ahora al menos no."

Amy hizo una mueca.

"Olvídense del asunto al menos por hoy. ¡Vamos a una fiesta! A divertirnos como la última vez que dejamos la 'misión' ¿Verdad?"

"Esa fiesta… ¡Fue priceless!"

"Cierto Chrono, pero esas cosas no pasan dos veces." – Dijo Yagami.

"¿Y bien?" – Preguntó Amy.

"Sí, vámonos." – Respondió Chrono parándose.

"Vale, ¡Vamos a chupar como Vikingos!" – Terminó Hayate.

"¿De dónde demonios has sacado esa frase?" – Cuestionó Amy.

"¡Lo leí! En uno de los fics que leí y pedí a la autora usarlo y ya sabes."

"Hayate eres rara." – Afirmó Chrono.

"Eso, nunca lo dudes Harlaown." – Dijo Hayate.

"¡Vámonos!"

"¡Ya Amy!" – Respondieron los jóvenes.

**-Fin del segundo capítulo-**

* * *

**Notas del autor.**

¡Hola! Lamento la demora... xD

Uhm, como ven Hayate y Chrono obligan a Amy a entrarle en la 'misión' xD

_par de enfermos..._

¡En fin! xD

En el próximo capítulo entenderán lo de la 'fiesta' :3

¡Nos vemos en mi próxima actualización!

¡Gracias por leer!


	4. Amor y confianza

"¡Espera! – Exclamó Hayate en la puerta de la discoteca. - ¡Conozco esa moto!" – Señaló una moto negra.

Chrono sorprendido, caminó hacia la moto y revisó la placa.

"Efectivamente, es de Fate." – Confirmó el pelinegro.

"¿Tu mamá le compró una moto?" – Dijo Amy molesta.

"Sí, ¿No te conté?" – Amy lo miró con el ceño fruncido. – Ok, ya recordé por que no te conté… Te molestas por todo."

"¡Chrono Harlaown!"

"¡Shh! – Chitó Hayate. – Si siguen haciendo ruido no nos dejarán entrar."

"Por increíble que parezca la mapache tiene razón." – Contestó Chrono luego de suspirar.

* * *

**Por favor regresa**

**Capítulo III: Amor y confianza**

* * *

"¿Ves? ¡Sí son ellas!" – Gritó Hayate para poder ser escuchada por Chrono y Amy mientras señalaba a la pareja.

"¡Al parecer Nanoha está disgustada!" – Replicó Amy.

"Eso es tan familiar…" – Susurró Hayate.

**-Flashback-**

"¿Qué hacemos en la fiesta de Suzuka?" – Preguntó Chrono.

"¡Estamos descansando! ¡Lo merecemos!" – Exclamó Amy.

"¿De qué? Si no has hecho nada." - Replicó Hayate.

_**THUMB.**_

Hayate cayó al piso luego del zape de Amy.

"¡Si dejas de ser tan abusiva sería mejor!" - Lloró Yagami.

"¡No molestes entonces!"

"¡Shh! – Dijo Chrono. – Entremos."

_World, hold on_  
_Instead of messing with our future_  
_Tell me no more lies_  
_World, hold on_  
_Wonder you will have to answer to the children of the sky_

"¿Bob Sinclair?" – Preguntó Amy.

"¡Claro! – Exclamó Hayate. – ¡Qué buena música!

"¡Ellas son Fate y Nanoha!" – Dijo Chrono atrayendo la atención de las chicas.

"¡Vamos! ¡Hay que acercarnos!" – Sonrió Hayate.

Se acercaron para escuchar y ver mejor a Nanoha y Fate.

"¡Muy buena la música!" – Dijo Fate tomando un cigarro.

"¿Vas a fumar Fate-chan?" – Cuestionó Nanoha molesta.

"¿Por qué acaso está mal? – Preguntó la rubia sacando un encendedor.

"¡Para empezar es malo para tu salud! Además ése humo le hace daño a las personas que somos fumadores pasivos, ¡Aparte que aún eres menor de edad!"

"Por lo demás ok, pero ¿Quién se preocuparía por mi?"

"¡Tu familia?"

"¡Dame un mejor motivo Nanoha!"

"¿Tus amigos?"

"Nanoha, comprende, ésta es la única manera de tratar de disipar la pena que tengo dentro de mi."

"¿Pena? ¡Estoy aquí!"

"¡Pero no como yo quiero!"

"¿Perdón?" – Nanoha se sorprendió.

"Esto… Olvídalo, al final de cuentas a nadie le importo."

"¿A nadie? – Nanoha se paró. - ¿Y qué soy yo?"

"Eres Nanoha." – Contestó llevando el cigarro a sus labios.

"¡Basta! – Nanoha jaló el cigarro y lo lanzó al piso. - ¡Me importas mucho Fate-chan!"

"¡Pero no de la manera que yo quisiera!"

"¡No entiendo lo que quieres decir!"

"¡Qué te amo Nanoha!"

Hayate, Chrono y Amy casi se caen por la sorpresa.

Nanoha oprimió sus labios y miró a Fate molesta.

Fate al darse cuenta de lo que había dicho dio un paso hacia atrás.

Nanoha se acercó y le lanzó una cachetada a Fate.

"¿Ése no es suficiente motivo para cuidarte?"

Fate miró sorprendida a Nanoha y la tomó entre sus brazos.

Nanoha, aún molesta, tomó entre sus manos el rostro de Fate y la besó.

Fate por otro lado, hizo más fuerte su abrazo y respondió su beso.

Y fue así como la historia entre Nanoha y Fate empezó…

**-Fin del flashback-**

"¡Acerquémonos!"

Las chicas asintieron y se acercaron.

"¡Fate te he dicho que odio que fumes!" – Exclamó Nanoha molesta.

"No creo que esto termine igual." – Dijo Amy.

"¡Si no le importo a nadie!"

"¿Una estrategia de Fate?" – Preguntó Chrono.

"Lo dudo." – Contestó Hayate seria.

"¡Me importas Fate!" – Contestó Nanoha.

"¿Por qué? ¡Si tú me engañaste!"

"¡Nunca te engañé! ¡Lo malinterpretaste todo!"

Hayate pasó saliva. Lo que decía Nanoha era cierto.

**-Flashback-**

"Nanoha está en casa de Yuuno por que necesita un libro."

"¡No lo aguanto Hayate, tengo que ir a verla!"

"¡Mejor hay que esperarla!"

"¡No! ¿Por qué la defiendes tanto?"

"Eres una celosa."

Fate y Hayate caminaron hasta la biblioteca y encontraron a Yuuno encima de Nanoha al lado de las escaleras. Fate tomó a Yuuno por el cuello y lo levantó.

"¡Maldito!" – Iba a golpearlo cuando Hayate la empujó hacia el suelo.

"¡No seas estúpida!"

"¡Me engañaste!" - Exclamó Fate en el piso.

"No Fate-chan, yo no-" - Decía Nanoha temblando.

"¡Me caí de las escaleras y ella amortiguó la caída!" – Exclamó Yuuno.

"Créele Fate." – Pidió Hayate.

"Yo-"

"No Nanoha, lo siento… - Abrió la puerta. – Pero no puedo seguir así."

"¡Fate-chan!"

Los tres vieron salir a Fate, Nanoha trató de seguirla pero ella había tomado un taxi, a pesar que luego Fate se diera cuenta de su error ya había perdido a Nanoha por portarse de esa manera. Y Nanoha también se lamentó. Hayate por otro lado, sabía que iba a pasar buen tiempo hasta que ellas dos volvieran…

**-Fin del Flashback-**

"¡Nanoha nunca te engañó!" – Salió Hayate.

"¿Hayate?" – Preguntaron en unísono Fate y Nanoha.

Chrono y Amy solo miraron.

"Ustedes se alejaron por culpa de su orgullo. – Tomó la mano de Fate. – No deben dejar que eso vuelva a pasar. – Tomó la mano de Nanoha. – Ustedes se aman, y eso es lo que debe primar. – Juntó las manos y dio un paso atrás. – El amor, - Miró a Nanoha. – y la confianza. – Miró a Fate. – No cometan el mismo error ésta vez."

Fate miró a Nanoha y viceversa.

Ambas sonrieron y miraron a Hayate.

"Gracias mapache." - Dijo Fate.

"Sí, gracias Hayate-chan." – Siguió Nanoha.

Hayate rio y abrazó a sus amigas.

"No la jodan de nuevo."

Chrono y Hayate se acercaron y abrazaron a la pareja y felicitaron a Hayate.

"Bien hecho Hayate." – Dijo Chrono.

"Así es." – Sonrió Amy.

Desde ese día, Nanoha y Fate volvieron, y su historia de amor continuó, y todo gracias a su mejor amiga: Hayate Yagami.

* * *

_¿Les gustó mi historia? Espero que sí, bueno, por haberme leído se han ganado un tsukkomi de mi parte. Hagan una fila por aquí para reclamar su premio._

_¡Gracias!_

**_Atte. Hayate Yagami._**

* * *

**-Fin-**

* * *

**Notas del autor.**

¡Fin! Como les dije, iba a ser un fic corto. Espero les haya gustado. Por cierto, lamento la demora, ya empezaron las clases por ende no tengo mucho tiempo. Gracias por leer.

¡Nos vemos en mi próxima actualización! :D


End file.
